Stuck
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: Phineas and Ferb get in trouble for sticking their hands into things and get in trouble. You'd think they'd learn after the first time, but they don't!  *******Used to be VCR Trouble, but changed it because I added a surprise chapter***************
1. VCR

**BroadwayFanGirl91 suggested this one. **

**Discliamer; I don't own Phineas and Ferb , or the bolded line that one BroadwayFanGirl91 said. Other than that, I own everything else, so enjoy!**

"Okay boys, your mother and I are going to an antique convention." He father told Phineas and Ferb. "I want you to be on your best behavior for Candace. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy"

"And remember, no cereal, gum, worms, sticking hands in the VCR or touching anything that doesn't belong to you. Understood?" Linda added.

Both boys nodded their heads.

She bent down and gave them both kisses on the forehead. "Love you boys, we'll see you later."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Phineas called waving goodbye to their mother.

Both boys sat in silence until Phineas broke it.

"I dare you to stick your hand in the VCR, Ferb"

Ferb looked at him with shocked eyes and shook his head.

"Come on Ferb, live a little, it can't be that bad"

"Why don't you do it?" Ferb asked crossing his arms.

"Ferb, I'm still waiting for my hair to grow backing the front. It's your turn"

Ferb didn't move.

Phineas sighed "Have it your way, but if you ever want to see your toolbox again, I'd do what I say"

Ferb glared at Phineas "You wouldn't"

Phineas gave his brother an evil smirk "Oh, I would"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ferb looked at the VCR, then back and his brother, the VCR, his brother, the VCR, his bro-

"Dude, just stick your hand in already!" Phineas exclaimed.

Ferb hesitated but stuck his hand in until he felt the back of the VCR and wiggled his fingers.

He was interested in how many different things he could feel, it was like a whole weird world of different parts to build stuff with. All he had to do was take apart the VCR and build something cool with all of these parts.

Ferb was suddenly knocked out of his fantasy land when he heard Phineas.

"Hello…earth to Ferb…boy with his hand in the VCR, do you hear me?"

Ferb blinked his eyes and the stared at Phineas.

"You can take your hand out, if you want."

Ferb pulled at his hand but it wouldn't come out. Ferb's eyes widened as he stared at his now stuck hand. "Uh, oh"

Phineas nodded his head as he stared at his brother's arm stuck.

"You're gonna be in tro-ouble!" He said.

"What? You dared me!"

Phineas sighed "Fine, we'll _both_ be in trouble"

Ferb nodded his head, and tried moving his arm around to get it unstuck. He winced as he felt something cut his finger.

Phineas saw this and looked over at Ferb with concern "You okay?"

Ferb nodded his head.

"**Okay, just be careful you might zap your self or something…"**

Ferb's eyes widened. He didn't want to zap him self.

Phineas covered his mouth "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

Ferb tugged harder at his arm. It didn't move.

"Well, looks like you and me are getting in trouble Ferb" Phineas concluded, jumping on the couch.

He grabbed the remote "I'm gonna watch T.V. with the last few hours before we're grounded." He turned the T.V. on and layed backed

"Umm… Ferb?"

Ferb tuned and looked at his brother.

"Can you sit, 'cause I can't see."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ferb pulled at his arm, it was getting very uncomfortable

"Phineas, Ferb, we're home!" They heard they're mother call them.

They walked in holding a chipped blue and gold vase. Linda dropped it when she saw Ferb. "Ferb Thomas Flynn-Fletcher, why is your hand in the VCR?"

Ferb just shyly looked up at his mom.

"Answer me, Ferb" She said sternly

"Phineas dared me" He said quietly.

Linda rolled her eyes and looked over at Phineas, who was currently hiding behind a throw pillow.

"Phineas, I see you"

"Uh, uh" Came Phineas' little voice from underneath the pillow.

She sighed walked over and pulled the pillow of him.

"I am very disappointed at you two!"

"As am I" Lawrence added.

"Do you know hoe dangerous this is?" Linda put her hands on her hips. "You could have gotten electrocuted!"

"That's what I told him."

Linda and Lawrence glared at Phineas who quickly hide back under the pillow.

"You two are grounded for a whole week!"

Ferb sighed. "I'm sorry father, I'm sorry mum"

"Yeah, me too" Phineas added.

"You two go to your room now!" She pointed at the steps.

Phineas jumped off the couch and walked glumly towards the steps.

"Ferb, you too" His father said.

"But, I'm stuck"

"Only you two could get your hand stuck in a VCR" He muttered under his breath, walking over to Ferb.

He bent down and gripped Ferb's arm and gently pulled, nothing happened. He tried again, and harder, but still nothing.

He sighed "Let me go get my tools"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~

Ferb rubbed his arm where it had been stuck before.

"Thanks, father." He said staring at his feet.

"Go upstairs, now, both of you" He scolded, turning to Phineas who was waiting on the stairs.

Ferb dashed over to Phineas and started up the stairs.

"Come on Ferb let's go find other things to stick your hand in"

Ferb glared at Phineas. Was he serious, after all they had just been in?

Phineas noticed the glare and held his hands up in defense "Okay, okay it can be _my_ hand now." He smiled and dashed towards the boys' room.

Ferb rolled his eyes and ran after his brother. This is going to be a long week.

**Ummm… **

**R&R please?**


	2. Toaster

**Surprise! This is another chapter for my trouble-fic. It's a longer one because I wanted to expand and it's a present to FanFictioners for the four year anniversary for Phineas and Ferb! This takes about two days after the first time they get grounded. Linda and Lawrence aren't home; Dad's at work and Mom's at cooking class. It doesn't really matter though. So enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91 asked for me to continue and gave me this idea. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

"Ferb…I'm so bored" Phineas whined from his bed.

Ferb rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

Phineas sighed and looked up at the ceiling; studying every nook and cranny. "I'm so bored." He repeated.

"I've inquired that." Ferb looked up from his book to look at his brother.

"Maybe, we should have hidden your tools before we got grounded and sent to our rooms. Don't you think?"" Phineas asked, but his face brightened when he thought of an excellent, flawless plan. "Wait a second Ferb, why don't we just go downstairs and get it?"

Ferb looked at his brother and shook his head, and then continued to read his book.

"Come one Ferb, don't be a party pooper." Phineas threw his pillow at his brother. Ferb groaned and glared at his brother. When he turned his head his saw his giving him the "Phineas Puppy Dog' face; that no one could say no to.

"He quickly shut his eyes and turned his head, but he could still hear his brother. "Come on Ferb, you no you can't resist my face."

Ferb peeked one eye at Phineas and his heart melted, his brain kept telling him 'say yes, say yes.' Ferb sighed giving in and nodded his head. "I'm gonna regret this…"

"Cool!" Phineas shouted racing out of the room. They quietly passed Candace's room so she wouldn't hear them. She was too busy talking on her phone to her best friend; Stacy.

"Shh, Ferb" Phineas shushed in a loud whisper. Ferb rolled his eyes and continued to crawl across the hallway floor; following his brother. They stood up and started their way down the stairs.

They jumped off the bottom of the stairs and ran into the kitchen and saw Ferb's toolbox sitting on the counter. Ferb smiled and pushed a chair over to the edge of the counter to use as a stool.

"Hurry up!" Phineas urged. He was jumping up and down on the floor; he had a feeling that his parents were coming home soon. Or maybe he was just paranoid, but either way they had to hurry.

Ferb jumped off the stool with his mini tool box in his hands. He turned to Phineas and asked him 'to push the chair back by the table'. Just as Phineas ran to the chair, his eyes spotted something on top of the counter. He remembered two days ago when he had told Ferb 'Hey Ferb, let's go find something to stick your hand in…fine mine.' This was his perfect opportunity.

He giggled with a smirk on his face as looked up at his brother.

"Hey Ferb!" Phineas called down to his brother, who craddeling his tool box like he hasn't seen it in years.

"Dude, it's only be two days." Phineas commented on Ferb's actions about missing his toolbox. Ferb stuck his tongue out and clutched the box tighter.

Phineas rolled his eyes at his brother's immaturity. "Come here, I wanna show you something."

"What?" Ferb asked.

"Look at the toaster." Phineas said pointing to the toaster.

"Yeah…" Ferb was a little confused.

Phineas motioned for his brother to come closer, and when he did Phineas began to explain. "I'm gonna stick my hand in the toaster! Wouldn't that be awesome? I want to pretend my hand's toast and see how the toast feels in there; all crunched in a tiny space."

"Phin, they feel claustrophobic and it's stuffy, and besides we already did this and we got grounded." Ferb pointed out.

"No, Ferb, you tried it and it was a VCR; which Mom _told_ us not to stick our hands in." Phineas corrected him. "But, she never said anything about sticking our hands in the toaster."

"We're gonna get in trouble."

"Nuh-uh, I'll take my hand out before she comes back." Phineas pleaded.

"Weren't you just telling me to hurry?"

"This is different."

Ferb sighed and placed his beloved toolbox on the ground. "Fine." He walked over and climbed onto the counter next to Phineas.

"Okay, you ready Terbo Ferbo?" Phineas asked eagerly.

Ferb glared at his brother and softly shoved him for calling him 'Terbo Ferbo'.

"All right, here we go!" He slowly moved his hand closer and closer to the top of the toaster for dramatic affect.

But just as Phineas was a few inched above it he quickly shoved his hand in and giggled. "See Ferb? In and out, in and out. It comes right back out." Phineas said pulling his hand in and out. But the last time he did it something went wrong and his hand didn't come back out. He looked up at his smiling brother and said "Ferb, it's not coming out!"

When Ferb realized this; his smile soon turned into a frown but the he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Phineas asked as he desperately tried to pull his hand out but not succeeding.

"Your hand is stuck!"

"_So_?"

"I knew something bad was going to happen."

Phineas groaned and shook his hand violently but it wouldn't budge.

"Help me, Ferb." He pleaded to his brother.

Ferb rolled his eyes but helped. He grabbed the bottom and began to tug. He thought for a moment and then tried harder. He frowned when nothing happened.

"Try pulling those two things apart and, and while you do that I'll pull my hand out." Phineas suggested.

Ferb nodded his head and stuck his hands in to pull the inside of the toaster. He played around with it but Phineas still couldn't get it out.

"I guess I'm stuck." Phineas sadly said. Ferb sighed and said "I'm sorry." But when Ferb went to take his hand out, it wouldn't come out.

"Uh-oh" He muttered pulling harder on his hand. He looked up at his brother; who had a smile on his face.

"Not so funny when it's you, huh?" He asked smirking. Ferb rolled his eyes and pinched Phineas' fingers from inside the toaster.

"Oww"

"Ha, ha."

"Stop, we need to get out and we can't get out if we're fighting." Phineas said sternly looking at Ferb. "We could…umm…how about we can…" He thought for a moment. He snapped his little fingers when he thought of an idea. "We can unplug it from the wall, and carry it up the stairs, and then we'll think of the rest up in our room." Phineas suggested.

Ferb smiled and nodded his head. He leaned over the toaster to reach the outlet. He leaned his hand on the lever that you push down to toast whatever you're toasting.

When using only one hand it was very difficult to unplug it, Phineas went to help but when he felt a burning in his hand, his eyes shot towards the toaster.

"FERB!" He screeched.

Ferb quickly turned his head looking at his brother; whose lip was now trembling.

"What-" He started but soon let out a small shout when he began to feel the burn. They both desperately shook the toaster. The shook it and shook it but the lever only popped up when Ferb kicked it with his foot.

Phineas silently whimpered as he looked down into the toaster. "Hurry, Ferb," tears began to build up in his eyes. Ferb leaned over to try to pull it out again but stopped when he heard the door open and his mother's voice.

"Kids, we're home!" She shouted as she walked in.

"Mommy!" Phineas cried from the counter; wiping tears from his eyes with one hand. Ferb was just as hurt but he had to be tough for Phineas. He was Phineas' older brother; he needed to set a good example for him, but he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

When Linda heard her son's cry, she ran into the kitchen to find her two sons on the counter with one hand each in the toaster. Phineas had tears streaming down his face and Ferb's eyes were glassy.

"Are you two okay?" Linda asked as she frantically dashed toward her boys.

Phineas shook his head and pointed to his arm. "Owwy" He said through tears and sniffling.

She grabbed the toaster and played with it for a few moments until she finally got their hands unstuck.

"Shh" She comforted them as she pulled them into a big hug. Phineas and Ferb hugged their mother right back as she continued to comfort them until their small cries turned into quiet sniffles.

She first picked Phineas up with her left hand and let him rest his head on his left shoulder. Then, she picked up Ferb and did the same thing, but on the right side.

She walked them into the living room and placed them on the couch she looked down at them and said, "You two stay here, I am going to get you two ice packs and when I come back we are going to have a serious talk."

Phineas gulped loudly and nodded his head; Ferb nodded his head and gave a thumbs-up to her. She turned and walked back into the kitchen. The boys looked at each other and then back at the door; waiting for their mom to come back.

She came back holding to ice packs. She gave one to Phineas and the other to Ferb. They gently placed them on their hands and sighed in relief because the cold of the ice pack was taking some of the burn in their hands away.

She looked at her two sons and put her hands on her hips and said, "I told you two not to come out of that room, and not to stick your hands in things." She started.

Phineas played with the hem of his shirt as his mother continued to scold them. Ferb let his shoulders sag as he looked down into his lap.

"If you two listened you wouldn't have hurt your hands, am I right?"

"Yes Mommy." Phineas whispered and Ferb nodded his head. "We're sorry."

"I know you two are sorry, but when you get older; sorry isn't always going to change the fact that you are in trouble."

Both brothers nodded their heads and continued to listen to their mother. "You two are grounded for another week."

"Two weeks?" Phineas whined, "Why?"

"Phineas, I think you know why. Maybe next time you won't stick your hands where they don't belong."

"Okay, but can we at least bring Ferb's toolbox inside our room with us?" Phineas asked.

Phineas and Ferb looked at their mother; giving her their puppy dog faces. Actually Phineas' was a puppy dog face; Ferb just stared at his mother with his normal expressionless face but it always seemed to work on people.

Linda looked at her boys giving them a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'.

Ferb smiled and said, "May we take that as a yes?"

**I loved Ferb's last line, so cute. **

**I liked how that one turned out; I didn't think it would be as good as it did come out. **


End file.
